House Umber
House Umber of the Last Hearth is a vassal house that holds fealty to House Stark of Winterfell. Their lands are in the far north of the Stark territories, just south of the Wall and the lands held by the Night's Watch. Their stronghold is a castle called Last Hearth and the head of the house is the Lord of Last Hearth. House Umber's sigil is four chains linked by a central ring on a dark red field. Their motto is not known at present. History Season 1 House Umber rallies behind House Stark in the War of the Five Kings, with Greatjon Umber being the first to suggest crowning Robb Stark King in the North."Fire and Blood" Season 3 Bran Stark sends his brother Rickon, Osha, and Shaggydog to seek shelter at the Last Hearth because the Umbers are loyal bannermen of the Starks."The Rains of Castamere" Season 6 Although refusing to pledge fielty to House Bolton, Smalljon Umber asks Ramsay Bolton to join forces with him to fight the Free Folk that have been let into the realm by Jon Snow, citing Last Hearth's proximity to the Wall. To seal their alliance, Smalljon hands over Rickon and Osha as captives to Ramsay a and presents the head of Shaggydog. Smalljohn also claims that his father Greatjon is dead."Oathbreaker" Members * Lord {Greatjon Umber}, the former head of the family. Died during the War of the Five Kings. ** Smalljon Umber, his son, and current Lord of Last Hearth. Image Gallery House Umber.png|HBO viewer's guide image of the House Umber sigil Umber icon.png|HBO viewer's guide icon for House Umber. Umber-small.png|Small icon of House Umber from the HBO viewers guide. House Umber tourney.jpg|The banner of House Umber at the Tourney of the Hand in "Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things". Umber-map-marker.jpg|A map marker used to represent the forces of House Umber. Snowbowl.jpg|Infantryman of House Umber marching into battle alongside Ramsay Bolton. Family tree In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, the Umbers are staunch supporters of the Starks, but truly respect strength alone. The Umbers are strong, formidable warriors who enjoy life to the full, although some of the family members are less reputable, with some Umber lords said to still practice the banned tradition of First Night. Their lands are close to the Wall and they are bitterly opposed to the Wildlings, as sometimes small wildling bands who evade the Watch raid their lands. The Umbers are the northernmost noble House in Westeros, and may be named after the real English county of Northumberland or the medieval Anglian kingdom of Northumbria. House Umber's Heraldry in the books is different to the TV show. In the books, the sigil is a roaring giant in chains, but in the TV show it is just the chains. Coincidentally, this makes House Umber's sigil in the TV series greatly resemble that of House Roxton in the novels: Four golden chains linked by a central ring on sky blue. There isn't much chance of overlap in the TV narrative, however: the Umbers appear very prominently in both the books and novels, while House Roxton (a family from the Reach) hasn't been established in the TV show at all, and has barely even been mentioned in the main novels. The only appearance that House Roxton actually made was in a listing of heraldry designs released by Martin (though characters from House Roxton appear in some of the prequel novellas). When Greatjon joined Robb's army, he took most of the Umber troops, leaving behind the green boys and the old. Following the Red Wedding, Mors Umber and the green boys join Stannis in his campaign against the Boltons, while Hother Umber and the greybeards reluctantly join the Boltons because Greatjon is held captive by the Freys. Members: * Lord Greatjon Umber, the current head of the family. Taken captive by the Freys in the Red Wedding. Grandson of Hoarfrost Umber, by Hoarfrost's eldest son. ** {Smalljon Umber}, the Greatjon's son and heir. Slain by the Boltons in the Red Wedding. ** Several unnamed children (at least one son and two daughters). * Mors "Crowfood" Umber, the Greatjon's uncle, younger son of Hoarfrost Umber. * Hother "Whoresbane" Umber, the Greatjon's uncle, youngest son of Hoarfrost Umber. See also * (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References de:Haus Umber es:Casa Umber ru:Амберы zh:安柏家族 Umber Umber Category:House Umber Umber